Angel Beats! Afterlife Generation!
by Gehr-Bear
Summary: Almost all the SSS disappeared. A new group took command. Will Ryuunosuke be able to find the truth behind the shadows reappearance? And what happened to the old leader of the SSS? Bad at summaries and I do not own Angel Beats and if I did it would have been longer. Dead. Might be revived when I get inspiration.


_**Angel Beats!: Afterlife Generation.**_

Hey! I am working on two fan-fictions right now (Including this one) and was board while waiting for my beta, so I thought: "Why not write a Angel Beats! Fan-Fiction while I'm waiting for my beta?" So that led to this. I hope that this is good and thanks for reading!

_Thinking=Italic._  
**Yelling=bold.**

* * *

A door crashes open. My vision is blurry. _Whats going on?_ Someone grabs me by the collar of my shirt, and starts to yell at me. _Why can't I make out what he's saying?_ He throws me over and reaches for what looks like a girl. I reach out for her, and someone steps on my hand._ No… This is unfair... Why am I thinking this?_ They put a cold object against my head. There is a bang and everything goes black. Then there is a blinding light.

* * *

My eyes open. The night sky stands above me, cicada's buzz, and the wind is blowing through trees. Looking to my right, I see a gym, with lights shining and music playing. I look to the left, and see a school building and what looks like dormitories.

"Where am I? Is this my school? I don't remember… Anything?" I sat up and thought back. The only thing that I can remember is that place.  
"What happened?" I reached up to where the cold object was held.  
"Huh?" Nothing. _Not even a scar._ I looked down. My cloths consisted of a black shirt with a white undershirt, and black pants. I pushed some hair out of the way.  
_Silver._ I look back over to the gym. There was cheerful screaming and some good singing.  
"Might as well…" Getting up, I make my way over to the gym.

Inside, there are about 200 students. On the stage, there's a band. Behind them is a banner that says: 'Afterlife Enslavement'. There are two boys and three girls standing in a diamond shape with two people at the top. The boys look like twins. They both have green hair and grey eyes. One is in the front singing and playing Violin. He is a fairly big guy. His eyes are closed as he goes into a instrumental part. The other twin is in the right corner playing keyboard. He looks a lot smaller than the other. The drummer has green eyes and blue hair left undone. She is wearing a sailor uniform but its different than all the other girls. Same with the two boys. The Bass Guitarist has blond hair tied in a pony tail, and has blue eyes. She has a tattoo on her leg that looks like a snake. The lead guitarist and the vocalist… She has curly brown hair, amber eyes, and her guitar is purple. She looks beautiful. I took a second to look at them all again.

"HEY YOU!" I jumped slightly and turned. A guy with the same uniform as the twins came running up to me. He had a large backpack and looked pretty buff.  
"Whats your name." My mouth opened to respond, but then it clicked.  
"I… I don't know… Ryuunosuke… I think." He put his hand on my shoulder.  
"First name?"  
"I think that that is my first name." He put his hand to his chin.  
"Most people remember their last name but not their first if they have amnesia." I took a step back.  
"What?" He clapped his hands.  
"I forgot! Welcome to the Afterlife Battlefront! Your dead!" My eyes widened. Then I pointed my finger.  
"Your lying." He put his hand over his heart.

"I am hurt! But its the truth. Lets get you situated. Do you want… THE TEST!" Jumping back, I shook my head no."

"Why doesn't anyone want to take the test? Fine. Take this." He pulls out a gun. It was a simple Desert Eagle.

"WHAT!" My knee's buckled. My eyes started to water. Why am I reacting this way?

"Hey! Ryu!" He started to shake me.

"Its okay! I put it away." He managed to calm me down after a while.

"What was that all about" I shook my head.

"I don't know… But thanks." He grabbed my arm.

"Lets get you a uniform and a dorm." I nodded.

On the way to the dorms, he told me all he knew about the world.

"You are here because your life was unfair. Our old leader wanted people to pass on from this world. To 'Graduate' he called it. Most of us didn't want to. Then he disappeared. Now we are the Rebels against the god! We have over 100 members. Its getting a bit crowded in the dorms so we have some people sleep and live in the guild. Our enemy is right up here."

I looked ahead, and saw a ball. It was a big one at that. About waist high. But it looked like it was made from a black fire or smoke.

"We call them shadows. The original leader of the SSS destroyed the system that made them. But… After our leader disappeared, and I took command, they came back. There are no records of where the control room is, so we cant delete them like the old leader did. So our days and nights are spent fighting them. We have our distraction unit play music because it seems that live music… deactivates them. Or puts them to sleep. So! Anything else I might need to answer?" I shook my head.

"Well… I guess there is one thing." He looked over to me.  
"Prove that I am dead." He smiled, and pulled out a gun. _At least its not a glock._ Thats what went through my head before he shot me.

* * *

hello! Chapter is done. I would love to thank the writers and singers of all the Angel Beats songs I listened to while writing this! Also, I would like to thank... IDK:P I have no Idea who even gave me the idea for this fic. But what ever. Thanks anyways! Chapter two will be up sooner or latter so see you then!


End file.
